powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jen Scotts
:For the Boom! Studios Comic Book version of this character, see Jen Scotts (2016 comic) Jennifer "Jen" Scotts is Time Force Pink and leaderofficially described as such on the website Morphing Madness of the [[Time Force Rangers|'Time Force Rangers']] and also the mentor of the Hyper Force Rangers. History Time Force In the distant future of the year 3000, Jen was an officer for the Time Force Police, which has nearly eradicated crime. The only remaining villain was a mutant named Ransik. Jen was present - as were many other Time Force operatives - when the Red Time Force Ranger, Alex, managed to arrest Ransik and take him for trial. Jen similarly attended the trial with Alex, whom she had been dating for some time and who, it is later revealed, was also the one that had helped her pass the Time Force entrance exam. When she was a rookie, she hadn't been able to handle the pressure and nearly quit until she met Alex who helped her through it. She described him as the one person she knew she could always trust. With Ransik captured, Alex proposed to Jen and she accepted his offer. Whether anything could have come from this relationship is unknown, because Jen and her team were waylaid while transporting Ransik to the Cryo Prison. Though they attempted to chase him down, they arrived just in time to see Ransik strike down Alex before escaping into the past. With his final breath, Alex charged her and her team (Lucas, Trip, and Katie) with traveling into the past and apprehending Ransik again. He gave her his Red Chrono Morpher, and informed her of four similar Chrono Morphers that they could use to become Time Force Rangers. Distraught by the apparent death of her lover, she did as he had asked and traveled to the year 2001, where she and the others were stranded in the fictional town of Silver Hills. Unfortunately, as the four Time Force operatives discovered, the four Chrono Morphers would not work without the Red Chrono Morpher. They were forced to recruit Wesley Collins, a local man with a genetic resemblance to Alex, despite Jen's objections. Jen became the Pink Time Force Ranger and leader of the team. Seeing only the differences between Wes and Alex, she refused to let Wes join the team until he saved them at Trip's urging. It took some time, but she was finally able to accept him for who he was. In return, Wes helped them adjust to 21st century life - by providing an abandoned clock tower as a place to stay, and present-day clothes. Discovering that the clock tower had once been home to a business ("Nick of Time Odd Jobs"), Jen decided to open the store for their keep. Wes eventually left his rich lifestyle behind for good to live with Jen and the Rangers who welcomed him with open arms. When Wes' father, Mr. Collins, discovered the identities of the Rangers, he attempted to hire them behind Wes' back, but Jen (and the others) refused him. Over time, Jen developed true affection for Wes. However, when Alex mysteriously returned, seemingly from the dead, and stripped Wes of the Red Time Force Ranger powers, Jen found herself asking which of them she loved more. Alex had become bitter and stern, "following the book" to the degree that he would accept no suggestions beyond his own, unlike Wes who was team-oriented and friendly. Ironically, it was the differences between Wes and Alex that made her choose Wes. When Alex's actions nearly caused them to lose to Dragontron, Jen ends up yelling at Alex for the way he treated everyone, calling Wes the better Ranger and getting Alex to give up his Morpher to Wes. Wes immediately proves Jen right by easily destroying Dragontron when Alex had a hard time. Alex returned to the future, finally convinced that Wes was right for the job. Wes also seems to change Alex back a bit as he saves Mr. Collins, admitting that Wes changed his views. Alex is revealed to still deeply care for Jen because as soon as he hears that she's in trouble he sends Wes the Strata Cycle saying that since he's not there himself he trusts Wes to take care of Jen for him. This causes Wes to start to back off because he thinks Jen and Alex are still perfect for each other (after what Alex did he can understand what Jen saw in him) not realizing that Jen was starting to fall for him more. Wes makes sure to inform Jen of Alex's actions at a moment when she was seemingly about to admit her feelings for him. The romance between Jen and Wes would not last long after that, as a rift in time started to form over Silver Hills as Ransik prepared his final assault. In response, Wes traps Jen and the other Rangers in their own time ship, set to travel back to 3000. Upon arrival, Jen learns from Alex that Wes was killed in the eventual fight. Furthermore, Jen and the other Rangers had to, by Time Force policy, have their memories of the past wiped clean. Not wanting to lose Wes, either from his death or from having her memory wiped clean, Jen convinces her fellow Power Rangers to return back in time to help him in battle, while at the same time, formally ending her engagement with Alex. While hurt, Alex allowed them to go and instructs Jen to use the Time Force Megazord to get to the past as it has the best chance of surviving the trip. The Rangers return to the past in time to save Wes and help defeat Doomtron and Ransik's Cyclobot army. Jen and the other Rangers then faced Ransik himself, but were quickly defeated. Jen lured Ransik into a nearby warehouse where he blasted at what he believed to be Jen, but was actually a repentant Nadira who was protecting a human baby. As Jen watched in shock, Ransik realized the error of his ways and surrendered to the Rangers. A stunned Jen handcuffed Ransik, completing their mission. Afterwards, the Rangers were forced to return to their own time. Jen left Wes her Time Force Badge and finally told Wes she loves him which Wes sadly returned. Jen then returned to the future with the other Rangers seen off by Mr. Collins, Eric, and the Silver Guardians. Wild Force A year later, during Wild Force's Reinforcements from the Future, Jen went back to the past since she was assigned to track down the three mysterious Mut-Orgs (Rofang, Kired, and Takach), but had apparently gone missing. Her travels took her back in time to the year 2002 where she saves the Wild Force Rangers and the Silver Guardians from being destroyed by the Mut-Orgs. Joining forces with them and the other Time Force Rangers from the future, they managed to destroy the Mut-Orgs. During her return to the past, she was reunited with Wes who was upset she was in the past for a week and didn't contact him. Jen apologizes and its clear she and Wes are still deeply in love with each other. When the Time Force Rangers spend the night on the Animarium, Jen and Wes spend the night in each other's arms. It remains uncertain if she went back to the future or stayed in 2002 with Wes and is left for the viewers to decide for themselves, although Jen's claim of how she can choose her own destiny implies the latter. Legacy of Power The Time Force Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Jen and the other Time Force Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. HyperForce In the year 3016 Jen becomes a professor at the Time Force Academy. After being attacked by the Alliance (a band of rogue Time Force officers) she instructs 5 new recruits to go back to the year 1994 and chase after the shadowy figure, giving them the Alpha 55 robot to assist them. Time Force Pink Ranger Zords * Time Flyer 5 Arsenal *Chrono Morpher **Pink Time Force Power **Chrono Blaster **Chrono Sabers **V-5 *Pink Vector Cycle Ranger Key The Time Force Pink Ranger Key is Jen's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as Time Force Pink. *Among several changes as she and the others fought against the Armada. Notes *Jen is the 2nd character to have been a ranger before becoming a mentor, the first was Tommy. **Even though she is a ranger, she is not part of the Hyper Force Rangers. *For a while, the Pink Time Force Ranger was a part of the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade at the Disney-MGM Studios. *Jen's civilian attire in the year 2001 is likely inspired by and based on that of Yuri, her counterpart from Timeranger. *Jen was the second female Ranger to serve as a team leader (the first being Delphine), and the first (and currently only) Pink Ranger to serve as a team leader. However Kimberly Ann Hart counts somewhat if one has seen the Wild West Rangers multiparter, as she serves as the leader of that particular group of Rangers for one episode only. *Alex calls her Jennifer, her full name, and is the only person to do so, while everyone else opting for simply "Jen". *Jen's surname, Scotts, was never said on the show, and is only seen in official Power Rangers related media releases. *Jen is the last Pink Ranger in the Saban Era. **She is also the last Pink Ranger under Saban's after they sold the rights, until Mia Watanabe when they regained ownership. *Jen is the last Pink Ranger until Sydney Drew. *While Jen was initially in love with Alex and didn't want Wes on the team, by the time Alex returned, she was in love with Wes and didn't want Alex on the team. Despite returning to the future where Alex was and leaving Wes behind for what was believed to be the last time, Reinforcements from the Future shows that Jen is still deeply in love with Wes as he is with her. *Jen states in Trust and Triumph that after Alex helped her get through her Time Force training, he became the one person she knew she could trust completely and vice versa. The events of that episode lead to her trusting Wes completely as well, something that was necessary for their plan to defeat Turtlecon. When Alex returns, Jen is shown to trust Wes over him, questioning Alex's decisions and pushing him to give up his leadership position in favor of Wes. When Wes comes up with his plan to destroy Dragontron, despite not knowing what it is, Jen supports him fully, showing full trust in him as opposed to Alex who she was questioning when he led the team. Indeed, all the Rangers displayed this trust in Wes during the battle. *Jen appears in the Twitch RPG, Power Rangers Hyperforce. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also References Category:Time Force Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Co-Captains Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Time Force Rangers Category:PR Second-in-command Category:PR Mentors Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers